


Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by undeniedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, kinda fluff i think ???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniedlarry/pseuds/undeniedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are- are you drunk?" He asks. And it's 3am, and he shouldn't have answered, but the caller ID said Louis. So of course he was gonna answer. Because <em>Louis</em>.<br/>"Nope" Louis answers but there's still something wrong about his voice. And then it all clicks.<br/>"You're high" Harry says and it's not a question.<br/>"Yes?" It comes out as a question and it has the corner of Harry's mouth itching into a small smile "Hiya, love."</p><p>-o-</p><p><em>Or the one where Louis only calls Harry when he's high as a kite because he feels so fuzzy the only thing he can think about is Harry, and his lips, and his legs, and his eyes.</em><br/>And maybe his dick. But whatever.</p><p> </p><p>  This turned angsty at some point (like at the very beginning tbh). And I'm not even sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of one direction, it doesn't matter how many posters i buy. Or all the money i've made my parents spend buying me concert tickets and shit.
> 
> Okay so this in unbeta'd and english isn't even my first language so this is probably gonna suck tbh and have a lot of grammatical errors and all that shit but i hope you stay with me bc this may be a long trip. And please don't jugde my bad english, thank you, i love you.
> 
> And hey! If any of you wants to be my beta you're sooooo welcome bc god knows i need one. A lot.
> 
> Title from Arctic Monkeys - Why'd you only call me when you're high?
> 
> duh

 

 

Ugh. What _is_ that sound.

 

Stop it. What the _hell_ is that, for fucks sake.

 

He fumbles around on his bed looking for the source of that awful noise, when suddenly it starts to make sense.

 

His phone. _Fuck_.

 

Who the _fuck_ is calling him at this hour? He finally finds his phone between one of his blankets and just stares at the caller ID.

 

 _Louis :)_. It reads.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

He presses the accept button before he's even fully awake and doesn't hear a single noise at the other end.

 

"'ello?" God his mouth feels like sandpaper. Why again is he awake at this ungodly hour?

 

"Harry!" Oh. Right. _Louis._ That's why.

 

"What's wrong, Louis?" Harry asks. And fuck he's all trapped. Fucking sheets. He starts to kick around, trying to get out from the tangle of fabric he's in. He almost misses Louis' answer.

 

"Oh nothing." Louis laughs "I just wanted to say hi. So, hi!"

 

"Oh God, Louis." He turns to look at the clock at the top of his nightstand; _3:15am._ "It's three in the bloody _morning_. I have a test tomorrow."

 

There's silence. And then.

 

"Are you naked?" Louis asks, and it sounds breathless. It makes harry wonder if he's touching himself. That happened once or twice. Or fourteen times. Whatever.

 

"What?"

 

"Do you sleep naked?" Louis sounds giggly. So.. not touching himself. _Got it._

 

"I- um. What?"

 

"What are you wearing?" He sounds so serious about it, that Harry has to fight a laugh. But then. _What?_ Because he _is_ naked. But he's not telling Louis that.

 

" _What?_ " He asks, and he's aware that he's resembling  a broken record by now. But. _What?!_

 

"God. I bet you're wearing only a pair of those tight boxer briefs. The black kind." Harry looks down at himself. Nope. Still naked. He can even see his penis now that he's out of that fucking tangle of sheets.

 

"Are- are you drunk?" He asks. And it's 3am, and he shouldn't have answered, but the caller ID said Louis. So of course he was gonna answer. Because _Louis._

 

"Nope" Louis answers but there's still something wrong about his voice. And then it all clicks.

 

"You're high." Harry says and it's not a question.

 

"Yes?" It comes out as a question and it has the corner of Harry's mouth itching into a small smile "Hiya, love."

 

"Louis" He sighs. "You'll have to stop calling me every time you and Zayn get high."

 

"S'just me" Louis mumbles quietly.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Is just me." He says, louder this time. "Zayn's not here. Is just me. Right now."

 

"I thought you don’t like to get high by yourself?" He asks, confused. Because he has a lot of memories of Louis bitching about Zayn one of the weird times he called without being high.

(And he only did it because _"I don't like to get high by myself, I feel like I'm gonna end up doing something very stupid if I do. And fucking Zayn knows that. I told the bastard I wanted to get high today because I had a shitty day and I think I failed a test. But the son of a bi- no you know what Trisha is an awesome lady and she doesn’t deserve to be called a bitch just because his fucking son can't be a good mate and smoke a joint with his allegedly best friend when said friend needs it. And instead goes to his boyfriend's house to fuck. While I'm here. Alone. Fucking Zayn."_ )

 

"I don't"

 

"Then why did you do it?" There's a long silence, and Harry almost thinks Louis' not gonna answer.

 

But then he does.

 

"Because" Louis clears his throat. "Because I miss you" Louis says.

 

And Harry can't help but scoff. Seriously, he _tries_ not to, but he can't. Not when he's been pining for over a year now and not once has Louis showed any kind of interest except for those nights when he's high out of his mind in the middle of the night.

 

"What?" Louis asks flatly.

 

"I- nothing. Nothing."

 

"No. What is it? Why would you scoff when I tell you I miss you? Am I not allowed to?"

 

"No. No. What? Excuse me for finding hard to believe the fact that you _miss me_ , when you've never showed interest before."

 

"What the fuck. I've shown interest _plenty_ of fucking times."

 

"No. You haven't. High-dialing me in the middle of the freaking night because you feel lonely and Zayn doesn’t longer fulfill your needs doesn't translate into showing interest, Louis."

 

" _Excuse me?_ Why the fuck would you think I'm not interested in you?"

 

"Besides the fact that you've been calling me while high for over a _year_ now and not _once_ have you acknowledged me in public before? That you've looked the other way when we run into each other on campus? That you pretend you don't know me when we happen to be at the same party and our friends try to introduce us? That you always say 'Nice to meet you, Harry' as if we haven't spent hours on the phone talking about everything?"

 

"Do you think it's easy for me? Have you ever thought about the fact that maybe I get so nervous because of you that the only thing that comes to my mind when I so much as get a pacing glance of you on campus is to run the other way so I don't make a complete ass out of myself by saying something stupid, or admitting that you're the only thing in my mind 24/7? Have you ever thought that the fact I pretend I don't know you is so my friends won't leave me alone with you, because if they do I might kiss you right there in the spot and don't let you go for the next, I don't know, century? You think I'm not interested?" He laughs, but it's dry. "You know nothing. You don't know that the first thing that comes to my mind when I hear your voice is _'Oh god I want him so bad it hurts'_. So I'm saying this as nicely as possible. Fuck you."

 

"And what do you think that looks like to me? That you run away every time we look at each other, that when I try to talk to you face-to-face so you can realize how much we have in common and maybe open your eyes to the chance of us becoming something more than lads talking on the phone when one of them is high, you turn the other way around and fucking hide like I'm someone trying to hurt you? It seems like you don't know how much you mean to me, even if you're not capable of facing me. So you don't get to turn this on me, I'm not the one who has the fault here. Because I've always let you know that I'm into you, that I fancy you, you knew from the beginning, And what do you do? You fucking hide. So fuck you too, Louis. Because there's no reason for you to hide when I wouldn't reject you, not in a million years, and you know that. So if you run away from me, that has nothing to do with me not wanting to be with you, that's because you have fucking problems. And I'm done with it."

 

"You don't know the effect you have on people Harry, everyone wants you, wants to be with you. How do you expect me to believe that you want to be with me when there's all this people who are way prettier than me, funnier than me, waiting for you to as much as look at them so they can throw themselves at you?"

 

"Oh my god, shut up. You fucking cynic."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Are you kidding me? I have people waiting for a chance to be with me? _I?_ " Harry laughs dryly. "Haven't you looked in a mirror? You're the one that has a fucking line of people outside of your door waiting for you to notice them. Do you know how many times I've heard someone talking about how hot you are, and how they want you so bad? And that I feel like screaming at them, telling them to stop talking about you because you're mine. Even if you're not, because I can't stand the fact that other people better than me want you as I do, and have better chances at getting you."

 

"And you think I'd pick any of them over you? Are you serious?"

 

"How the fuck am I supposed to know if you won't even look at me? Every time I try to find out if this is mutual you fucking run away, Louis. I don't know what to do anymore, how am I supposed to continue with this madness if you won't even give me a damn chance to prove you that I'm worth it. Every fucking time I try to show you how much you mean to me, and try to reach you, you're not even there anymore, you fucking vanish and I don't even know how am I still handling this, because it's hard for me, Louis. It fucking is."

 

"You can't be done with this. Because I want you so bad, that the only way I can talk to you without feeling like dying is by being high out of my mind. Because If I'm on my right mind I would end up telling you shit it's not right to say yet. So don't you dare telling me I don't want you, or that I'd pick one of those nameless people before you. Because you're so important to me that I feel like the air is missing when I don't talk to you in a day. So yeah, I get scared when I see you, but that's because you mean so much that I'm afraid I'd mess it up by doing something stupid."

 

"But I can't keep going like this, Louis. I need to see you, to touch you, to feel you. Because I already have you under my skin, you managed to get in there at some point and I can't fucking get you out. And it kills me that the only way I can be with you is on the phone when you're fucking high. And at first I thought that this would be enough, you know? I thought, maybe he doesn't want to see me, but to hear his voice is enough, because I know he thinks about me, even when he's not in his mind, I'm the one he thinks about, the one he talks to when his thoughts are so cloudy he can't even manage to get out of his house. And I thought that that would be enough. But it isn't, Louis. Not anymore, so you either get your shit together and stop running away from me, or I'm done. I'm truly fucking done."

 

"Harry-"

 

"No. You know what, Louis? I'm done. It's four in the fucking morning and I have a test in less than 5 hours and I haven't slept in a week, so if you get your shit together, you know where to find me. Because I remember I sent you my address long ago hoping you'll get the hint and come see me." He laughs "But obviously you ignored it. And just so you know, I won't answer you, so don't even try to call me, if you have something to say to me, say it to my face." And he hangs up.

_TBC_


End file.
